


Mine

by Rainbowraptor



Series: ZADR Week [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowraptor/pseuds/Rainbowraptor
Summary: Day 2 of ZADR Week: Resisty/Rebellion.Zim's thoughts before battle.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZADR Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561078
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Mine

The Armada was entirely taking up the sky, so many ships. On top of the already vast numbers of normal sized ships were the countless tiny cruisers around the bigger ones. And, at the center, was the vast and mighty Massive. 

"What did you say?!?" Asked Zim.

"This thing seems a bit, uh, bigger than you said Zim! Can you maybe ask your computer to check it's math next time we're, I don't know, facing the end of the fucking Earth? Oh, wait, no worries. Doesn't look like there will be a next time!" Yelled Dib and Zim resisted the very strong urge to claw his lungs out.

Again.

No, probably not, Dib's lungs were considerably damaged since the time when he was a smeet. Also, Zim _guessed_ he'd rather keep his human alive.

"There's nothing wrong with my computer's calculations!" Zim hissed. Despite every good thing following the PAK's loss of total control, Zim still enjoyed the fantasy. The emotions of war were comforting so too were the old battle chemicals pounding in and from his brain. After so many years, healing, growing, learning, preparing.

With Dib.

Zim had conquered Earth, in a way.

The hand holding his squeezed. 

Zim left his dreams, worries, and silly musings behind and focused on Dib. The Armada entering Earth's atmosphere had kicked up a strong storm of wind. Dib's coat and hair whipped wildly about. Zim was shocked he felt no urge to mock his mate. 

Dib finally managed to shout loud enough to beat the stronger winds, the roaring engines behind them, and Zim's partial deafness.

"Lard Nar and the Meekrob commander say they're ready!" Dib said. 

Zim looked up at the Armada, at the Massive, at the Control Brains who had enslaved his people for so long.

And yeah, who'd taken over a few other worlds as well.

They weren't going to get Earth and it's chocolate and it's fun dip and it's weird burning rain and it's tacos and it's Dib.

Zim felt his own army behind him. His freshly built robot soldiers "commanded" by their older brother, GIR, and many more or his more stable creations led by Minimoose. His ranks also included demons, ghosts, and countless of other spooky beings summoned by Gaz. Dib had somehow managed to find other supernatural forces to join in, including a Bigfeets or two, and even, ugh, _the Mothman. Zim_ added to the sudden spike of jealousy to the roaring flame of his anger. And then there was the adequate fleet of the Resisty.

Professor Membrane might have been useful but the delusional man was locked up in his lab or something.

"Waiting for you Defendor Zim!" Dib shouted.

Zim reached up, pulled the cursedly tall human down so he could kiss him, long and deep. His human's saliva burned Zim's tongue and mouth faintly, amazingly. Satisfied and even more excited, Zim pulled back and, just for a second, touched his forehead to the actually fair sized one of Dib's.

Zim released his PAK legs, stabbing the old skool's parking lot with two while the others aimed lasers at the Armada.

"THIS" Zim shouted and opened his arms wide, "IS MINE!!!!"

Would they win? 

Of course they would. 

Zim always won.


End file.
